half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KATANAGOD
Welcome Hi, welcome to Half-Life Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Portal 2 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) FUCK YOU! I'm getting so sick your bullshit. Cut the shit now, bitch. I can do what I want. Your edits aren't all that either, bitch. So fuck off, asshole. Every Wiki I fuckin' edit, some asshole has to be a bitch. So for God's sake - FUCK OFF! KillFeedz OG 8:36 pm, 24 March 2012, last Saturday (3 days ago) (UTC−4) My Apologies Hello, KATANAGOD. Look, I don't understand why you and Damac1214 always have a tendency to undo my edits, or try to make me mad. But all I try to do is edit at Wikia and have fun with it. I understand that you don't always agree with my edits, but that doesn't mean that you have to undo it. We can discuss it or whatever. I am sorry for the message I sent you, it was totally hostile and inappropriate, and I'm sorry. I also removed the message, for as it was to critical to be on a talk page. But I just don't understand why you undo my edits ALL the time. Most of the time, they ARE correct, and your reasoning is just "no". So, I'm sorry if I disturbed you or caused any harm, I just want this to be over. Thanks. KillFeedz OG 21:48, March 27, 2012 (UTC) A Question Hey! How did you get the little 'e' on the Valve page? I looked ALL over for a source of doing that. KillFeedz OG 19:07, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm... I agree with the Dr. Name being better than Doctor Name. But perhaps we can change it to Doctor Name? Tell me what you think. KillFeedz OG 21:39, March 30, 2012 (UTC) OK, if you think so. KillFeedz OG 21:30, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Kristy Junio Hello, I believe that it would be best if we bold the nicknames or alternative names on the 'Kristy Junio' page, because they are a predilections of her name. Tell me what you think. KillFeedz OG 17:55, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Xbox LIVE Hey, I was just wondering... How come you won't accept my friend request on Xbox LIVE, and then you blocked all communications? I wanted to see if you wanted to play Orange Box. KillFeedz OG 19:20, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Congrats So I see you got Admin rights! Good job, and did you get Bureaucrat rights, too? KillFeedz OG 13:51, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :No, I'm just a sysop. -KATANAGOD Behind the scenes I'm just informing you that they DO have bullets. Check all pages with "Behind the scenes". I guarantee that 9/10 pages have bullets on "Behind the scenes". --KillFeedz OG 17:22, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Stop adding them to pages or you will get blocked, it breaks the page format and makes pages look awful. -Kat ::What? Behind the Scenes and Trivia been having bullets before you even came here. Trust me, I've been here WAY longer. And I'm not "adding them", I'm keeping the wiki in balance, like how it use to be. --KillFeedz OG 17:32, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :::You edited once in 2011, either way, it's irrelevant. You've also just contradicted yourself with what you said Below. -Kat ::::Yeah, but Overview and Behind the Scenes are different. Plus, even if I did edit once in 2011, I contributed to the wiki and seen how everything goes. If you want to keep Behind the scenes with no bullets, then you will have A LOT of pages to edit. Pretty much, it would kinda be considered spam. I'm telling ya, BULLETS STAY IN BEHIND THE SCENES. --KillFeedz OG 17:42, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::I have a Bot that can do it in seconds, and bullet points will be kept to trivia. -kat ::::::Okay, if you think so. But the bullets ARE suppose to be there - it makes the wiki look better. --KillFeedz OG 17:47, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, they can stay in behind the scenes. -kat Overview Bullets Hey, again. I just want to tell you also that half of the pages and the other half of the pages contains bullets on different paragraph text in the "Overview" section. I personally think it looks messy and out of place. Do you think we should keep the bullets, or remove the bullets? KillFeedz OG 17:30, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Remove them all, keep the bullet points for trivia only. -kat hugs Hug returned. Also, I thought this place used to be called the Combine OverWiki? Shotrocket6 01:39, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Drkdragonz66 Hey, Kat. Drkdragonz66 from the CoD Wiki just came here and undone my edits which are correct. I fixed the "Half-Life: Uplink" and the "Half-Life Day One" character format and he undone it which screws up the common format. I'm not going to edit war, so I came to you. Can you talk to him or do something about it? Thanks. --KillFeedz OG 16:42, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, so Drk is right here, they're not really characters, they're allies, If it's like that on other pages then it should be fixed accordingly.(Speaking of which "Allies and "Enemies" sounds proper) -kat ::I know, but, it is supposed to be labeled "Characters" because, for example, the G-Man is not an ally nor enemy, and for that case, it depicts common/neutral people. Trust me, the format keeps it more organized. --KillFeedz OG 16:53, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Then we'll have have a characters and allies section, TBh it seems you're creating "page formats" as you go, nothing is really set in stone right now. -kat ::::But having a "Characters" section will just look bad. It'll have basically just the G-Man, and it will make the format look sloppy. Plus, why'd you lock the HL:Uplink page? The format on that page was ALL wrong. It looked WAY better after I fixed it. Trust me, all this will look better. --KillFeedz OG 16:58, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::AND WHY'D YOU LOCK THE BACKMAN PAGE?! You even said behind the scenes have bullets, and having the full name of the rank is the proper use, like on all the other pages! --KillFeedz OG 17:00, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Counter productive edit warring. -Kat :::::::Yeah, I know. But you didn't have to undo my edit... --KillFeedz OG 17:08, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: We should let the community as a whole decide how page formats should be, i'll write a forum up and see how that works, at the moment, please stop from changing things drastically, i know i said go ahead, but i believe that was an error on my behalf. -kat :::::::::WAIT! Before you do anything, look at my edit on the HL2 page, and tell me if that looks okay. It keeps everything in balance. --KillFeedz OG 17:14, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::And perhaps we can change the "Xen" and the "Combine" as part of the enemies into subheadings, to balance with the Characters section. --KillFeedz OG 17:17, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Looks good, I'll write up a forum soon so we can figure out what to do with articles. -kat Bird (Crow, Portal 2) Hey, can you delete the Bird (Crow, Portal 2) page? It isn't really needed for as it has terrible format and can be listed with Earth creatures page. It just make the Wiki look out of place. Thanks --KillFeedz OG 00:59, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :Wait, and just to be sure. We are using the 'Characters' and 'Enemies' format that I did on the Half-Life 2 page, right? --KillFeedz OG 01:03, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ::ehhh, i think at the most a rename and a revamp are in order, the crow itself is relevant to the portal universe. (as seen in the DLC and the main story) -kat :::I know that, but beside everything else. It should be only in the Earth creatures, because the page was considered to be created with animals only. Hence, no individual pages of animals should be created. It's just useless. If it's in the Earth creatures section, it should NOT have it's own page. Thanks --KillFeedz OG 15:53, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::"Earth Creatures" should refer to both important and non-important animals, with important ones gainign their own page. Damac1214 18:39, April 10, 2012 (UTC) X-Files reference Hey, can you delete the X-Files reference page? It shouldn't be on the mainspace and is just useless. Plus, reference pages shouldn't be created. Thanks. --KillFeedz OG 17:49, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Formats Okay, I was just wondering, will we use the following formats? If there's anything needed to be changed, tell me so I can get to work! 1.) Adding bullets to Trivia and Behind the Scenes. 2.) Removing Overview Bullets. 3) Bold and write full abbreviations for rank/occupation before name (except Dr.). 4.) 'Character' and 'Enemies' format I used on the Half-Life 2 page. :I'll make a forum now so we can figure out if this /will/ be the way we'll do things. -Kat Regarding the deleted X-Files reference Hi! I made that X-Files reference page, that was recently deleted. I don't see how it is useless (as KillFeedz OG stated), as it is an Easter egg, found in Half-Life 2, and it was confirmed by Marc Laidlaw. There are many easter eggs on this wiki, why did you delete this one? If something was against the rules i apologize! If it wasn't well formatted then tell me, and i'll rewrite/reformat the text. And keep in mind that im not ranting here, just dont understand why it got deleted :) Trenmost 19:39, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :Hello. I would just like to state that most Easter eggs contains Valve employees and in-game Easter eggs for achievements and such. Though, this is a reference and references shouldn't be on the mainspace, intentionally. Though, it maybe an X-Files reference, it should be "somewhere else", I should say. For as we don't make direct reference pages. --KillFeedz OG 19:49, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ::What ya could do is put it as a trivia point on the Half-life 2 page :D -kat :::Wouldn't you put it under Behind the scenes? It is a reference that Valve intended to make... --KillFeedz OG 19:55, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Trivia and Behind the Scenes are almost the same thing, and there is a very large gray area of where things could go. I suggest, Kat, that when you make the formatting forum, you include a section regarding whether to keep Trivia and Behind the Scenes the same or "Remove" one of the two, such that Trivia and Behind the Scense become one in the same. Damac1214 20:05, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Just a nod... I was just wondering, when will you make the forum page for the formatting? It was just a nod to you, that's all. --KillFeedz OG 19:57, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :wat? I have to fix all of the forums atm, they need to be categorized into different things, so give or take an hour. -kat Oh my God... What pages have I changed the formats on? I don't know what "formats" you expect me not to change. Mind telling me what and how I'm changing the formats? Plus, I am currently revamping the Valve page. I am adding in the list of games they have developed, so I HAD to change the format. I am informing you now, so you don't block me once I'm done. I put a lot of work into this revamp, and I want it to stay the same. It make the page neater, but if you don't like it, message me and please, for the love of God, don't undo it. Message me and we can talk it out. Thanks. --KillFeedz OG 06:41, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :I will undo and i will block you if you don't listen to what i've been telling you for the past 3 days. Stop changing things on pages drastically, that's the reason we have the forum up right now. -kat ::Okay, listen. I. Do. Not. Know. What. Pages. And. Formats. I'm. Changing. Tell. Me. The. Page. Names. And. What. Format. I'm. Changing. And I'm not changing 'page's drastically', because I'm editing simple little things, and you're saying I'm changing it drastically. Plus, can you let this revamp slide on the Valve page? It really doesn't need to be discussed because it is the Valve page, the only page with different formats. Now, let me publsih it and let you look at it. You can't even tell what it would be like. Now please... --KillFeedz OG 06:50, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :::You've been removing bullet points, merging overview points, it's what i've told you to stop doing. All i ask is for you to do so, and i'll check your "Revamp" of the valve page. -kat ::::Okay, that's all I wanted to know. What formats I was changing and to stop. And thank you for looking at the revamp on the Valve page. --KillFeedz OG 06:57, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::Np. -kat Bird Why do you keep reverting my edit on the Bird page? What happened to 'talking things out'? --KillFeedz OG 19:15, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, has anything been confirmed for the formats discussed on the forum yet? --KillFeedz OG 19:55, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Obviously not. - 19:59, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Template Hey Kat, you know that message you sent to that user earlier, the one who vandalized? Well, we should make a template with that exact information to send to users who vandalize. Because lots of vandalism takes place on this Wiki, and if we just make a template, we can send it to users as a warning. What do you think? :D -- :Yeah i'll make a general wiki template for it now :) 21:06, April 12, 2012 (UTC) User Rights Hey, what user rights are you able to grant users other than sysop and bureaucrat rights? -- :He can't grant either of those. 00:42, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I can only grant chatmoderator status. 00:45, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Damac: Yeah, I know. I meant typically other than sysop and b-cat because I already know he can't. :) -- ::::Kat: Well, anyways. Are you able to give me Chat Mod rights? With pretty much three contributors here at this wiki, I think they should have rights like Chat mod. Thanks. -- :::::No. 19:47, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Why not? You gave them to Damac has soon has he joined the Wiki. -- The G-Man pic The image of the G-Man I posted has a better view of the G-Man, as well has a better quality. It depicts G-Man with his physical features in good quality. -- :The other one looks better in the infobox, feel free to put the other image into a gallery. 04:38, April 16, 2012 (UTC)